steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
New Friend (THG)
New Friend is the first episode of the first season The Homeworld Gems, and the first episode overall. Synopsis Emerald and Morganite take a trip to the Kindergarten. Plot The episode starts with and overview of a Kindergarten, with new gems emerging. The screen focuses in on Morganite and Emerald, standing in the middle of the commotion. "Now, Emerald, you must understand that you are witnessing history in the making! These gems are the future of Homeworld, and the future of the empire! And- are you even listening?!" Emerald, captivated by the gems around her, quickly snapped back to reality. "Yeah! Homeworld, history, empires, got it!" Morganite looks at her skeptically, then continues. "Right. Now, your job is going to be record the all the different species of Quartz currently emerging in Sector 8. It's the smallest Sector, so it's sure to be no problem... Hey, come back, I haven't finished!" Morganite yells at Emerald, who is speeding towards Sector 8. "Got it, got it, got it!" She yells back, and runs deeper into the Kindergarten. She screen cuts to Emerald running to her assignment, smiling all the way. She skids to a stop, and takes out a small device. She presses a button on the top, and a diamond hologram begins to project. Emerald begins to speak into it. "This is Emerald, Facet 2E9S, Cut 2SQ. Currently recording Kindergarten activity." She pauses and looks around, as more and more gems emerge. "21 Milky Quartz, 24 Ametrine, 16 Cat's Eye Quartz..." Emerald begins muttering to herself as she begins to manually insert data. She eventually finishes and turns off the device, after all the other gems have cleared out. "Well, a job well done." She cheerfully says, pleased with herself. She turns to go find Morganite, when she hears a noise behind her. "What the...?" She turns around and sees cracking in the bottom of the stone the other gems came out of. She cautiously walked over. "H... hello? Is anyone there?" The stone begins to crack more and more, until a black and white gem suddenly pops out and crashes right into Emerald. Emerald shrieks and backs away. The gem breaths heavily, and falls to the floor. "Are... are you okay?" Emerald asks. The gem attempts to stand, and staggers. She finally gets up and brushes herself off. The gem takes a good look at herself. "...s...small..." Emerald looks confused, then realizes. "I'm a Quartz, and I'm small..." The gem begins to shake. "I'm Small. I shouldn't be small, right?" Emerald backs away, and looks around nervously. "Y-yeah. You're small. But..." Emerald tries to force a smile. "But that's fine! There's plenty of things you can do even if you're small!" The gem looks up. "R-really?" Emerald nods. "Yeah! Look at me, I'm small, and I'm a certified Kindergartner! And who, knows? Maybe gems like you are supposed to be small!" The gem looks down and mutters to herself. Emerald takes this opportunity to take out her communicator. "Morganite? Morganite, are you there?" "Yes. What's going on Emerald?" "Are... are some Quartz gems supposed to be small?" "No, of course not. Why?" "Well, there's..." She looks at the gem, then sighs. "Nevermind." "Oka-" Before Morganite could finish, Emerald turns off the communicator. Emerald turns back to the gem. Okay, so, you can't go to Homeworld. Ever." "But why can't-" Emerald cuts her off. "But, It's not all bad! This Kindergarten is huge! Imagine, you get this whole place all to yourself! an entire Kindergarten belonging to... what is your name, anyway?" "I think it's... Tourmalinated Quartz. Yeah, that's my name!" "Right, an entire Kindergarten belonging to Tourmalinated Quartz!" Emerald grins. "Yep! All to yourself!" Right after Emerald says says this, she hears Morganite shouting her name. "Oh jeez... Um, coming Morganite! Uhm, bye Tourmi!" Emerald runs off towards Morganite. "Wait, my name's not Tourmi, it's..." Emerald is already of of sight. Tourmalinated Quartz looks irritated, and the episode ends. Characters * Emerald * Morganite * Tourmalinated Quartz Category:Katrinasis's Content Category:The Homeworld Gems Category:The Homeworld Gems Episodes